My Favorite Shop
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Kid decides to go to a new shop in death city when he see's someone that works there. How will Kid handle this and who works there is his crush! KidxMaka One-shot


TJ: HELLOOOO I'm so happy people are loving my first new stories but let's get down to some one-shots shall we I have so many planned with so little time, damn homework…

Kid: Apparently TJ finds it funny to dress Maka up in cute little outfits

TJ: Oh yeah and then you break out into a nosebleed and you said "cute" so it's obvious you like them ;)

Kid: Do not! I love symmetry

TJ: Why, Maka is symmetrical isn't she? :)

Kid: S-shut up ,

Maka: Enough of the arguing let's just start the story…apparently I'm dressed as a waitress in a café because TJ decided to read "Soul Eater NOT!"

TJ: Yup and I recommend it to all you Soul Eater lovers but I do not own Soul Eater and please review, and check out my new stories if you get the chance I will try to update often but I only get the laptop ever so much so ya :I

-LINE-

Death the Kid POV

Today Liz told me to go to the new café downtown because she said there will be a surprise once I show up and I'm curious on what she means by that…

As I walk on the cobblestone ground looking around the city looking around for a shop that's suppose to say "Grand Opening" but I just hope the shop is symmetrical. I turned to notice a little café that had a sign said "42-Café Grand Opening".

This looks like the right place and I walked in to hear a jingle of a bell against the door. The small shop has black and white walls with a Shingami-sama logo on both sides of the wall and white tiled floor that looked spotless. The register was in the far end middle centered perfectly with displays on both sides of it with delicious looking cakes through the glass. There are 8 tables that are rectangular with 4 black and mahogany chairs that looked rather comfortable.

I marveled at the glorious symmetry as my eyes sparkled at the sight of the café so far. Then I heard a rather familiar voice "Oh coming in just one minute…Oh Kid" this just made my day better.

I looked shocked at first when I saw Maka wearing that uniform; it was a black dress that had overall look to them with a white long sleeved button shirt tucked in to the short dress that went to her thigh and white thigh high socks supported by suspenders and wearing boot like flat shoes. Her hair was still in pig-tails with an upside down Shingami-sama logo headband sticking up to give the waitress look. Did I forget to mention her chest has grown in after we fought Asura?

I felt like I was going to have a nosebleed just looking, sure I was a gentleman but damn…Maka's got classy "M-Maka what are you doing here?" I managed to say without losing composure just yet.

"Oh funny thing…Blair burned the oven down so to cover the damages I have to work full-time here and this job pays really well so I won't be here for long but I kind of like it here so far" Explained with a sheepish smile. "Anyway what brings you here Kid-kun?" Maka asks with a gentle smile.

I feel myself blush on how damn cute she is and managed to stutter out "O-oh just came to check out the new shop it's marvelous such wonderful symmetry and what's with the uniform?" I ask and she turns bright red by the question.

"Ah, well you see before this opened my pervert of a father recommended this uniform the owner and couldn't refuse cause he's kind of like a celebrity around town for being a death scythe and all" She replied.

"Does Spirit know you work here yet?" I asked and she smirked "Not yet but he'll probably find out soon enough"

"Oh yeah what would you like since you're here?" Maka asks with a soft smile, I looked up at the menu and replied "Iced coffee".

"Okay coming up" she turns away and makes my ice coffee while I sit at one of the tables waiting patiently for my drink as Maka comes back with a tray and I feel myself blush. _I'm glad I got ice coffee then_ I thought trying to cool down the heated blush painted across my face as Maka sits down with me and smiles.

"Hey, so why didn't you come to me if you had issues with money then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No it's fine I want to work for it myself without help!" I saw determination in her eyes and I smiled.

"Hey when your break would you like to go to the library with me?" I asked and I saw a blush on her face but it faded and she had a giddy smile on her face that seemed contagious enough to make me smile back.

"I'd love too I didn't know you like books? My shift ends around 3:30" she says. I look at my two watches and its 2:00 clock already.

"Kay I'll come back around 3:00 I need to do some errands and make sure Liz and Patty haven't destroyed the house yet." I said.

"Okay" she kissed (A/N: 888 word mark WOOHOO) me on the lips. In reality it was a small peck but it made me melt inside and I turned red and she smiled "I'll see you then" she turns and goes to the kitchen in the back.

"o-okay…see you then" I stuttered and took my coffee and I felt red with a goofy smile plastered to my face and as I walked around the corner I saw Liz and Patty leaning against the wall.

"So what did you think of the new shop?" Liz asked in a mocked voice and Patty just giggled.

"What did you think of the waitress Kiddo-kun~" Patty asked me in a giddy voice and I turned red.

"It's my favorite shop now" I said as calmly as possible and walked back to Gallows Manor to get ready for my date.

-LINE-

A/N: Okay so I got inspired from that one-shot Marshmallow to write this little piece done by…THE BUNNY OVERLORD HAHAHAHA. Anyway I've been procrastinating also little time on a laptop so it gets hard to update but I shall continue because I love all the readers that support me~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Review please and give suggestions for a story you want me to do also let's start a KiMa convention on the internet or something cool like that. I will see you in the next story/ chapter I write

LOVE YOU~ from TJStar


End file.
